Yummy Kachoris - Deccan Chronicle
Hi all, I picked this from Deccan Chronicle Newspaper...As i am from Hyderabad, i luv kachoris...and took these recipes so that i can try it at home, which i am missing from so many years...cud not stop myself from sending this to the group. Enjoy !!! Kala. Smack your lips with kachoris By Pradeep Khosla Kachoris are some of those food items which are loved by all. learn how to whip them up at home. Ingredients for dough 1 kg. refined flour 150 gms dalda vanaspati 300 ml cold water salt to taste Method Mix flour, salt and dalda (vegetable oil), knead into soft pliable dough. Cover dough with muslin cloth. Keep aside for 30 minutes. Roll the dough and put one of the fillings and make into a round flat ball. Deep fry on low flame only. Fry till it is golden and crisp. Moong dal (For filling) Ingredients 1 cup yellow moong dal washed and soaked for 30 minutes. 1 tsp. garam masala powder 1 tsp red chilli powder � tsp dhania powder. � tsp coriander seeds crushed coarsely � tsp saunf fennel seed crushed coarsely � tsp cumin seed 1 tbsp coriander leaves finely chopped 1 pinch asafoetida 1 tbsp oil Salt to taste Oil for deep fry Method Boil dal for 5 minutes. Drain. Heat oil in pan. Add cumin, asafoetida, fennel, and coriander seeds. Add dal and mix other ingredients. Do not smash the dal fully. but enough to make the mixture hold well. Divide it into equal sizes of balls. Urad dal kachori Ingredients 1 cup urad dal, washed and soaked for � hour. 1 tsp. garam masala powder 1 tsp red chilli powder � tsp dhania powder. � tsp coriander seeds crused coarsely � tsp saunf fennel seed crused coarsely � tsp cumin seed 1 tbsp coriander leaves finely chopped 1 pinch asafoetida 1 tbsp oil Salt to taste Oil for deep fry Method Grind the drained dal with red chilli powder, salt, and spices to make stuffing. Mix, and divide it into equal portions. Hare mutter ki kachori Ingredients 1 cup green peas, boiled and drained. 1 tsp. garam masala powder 1 tsp red chilli powder � tsp dhania powder. � tsp turmeric powder � tsp saunf fennel seed crused coarsely � tsp cumin seed 1 tbsp coriander leaves finely chopped � tsp amchur powder 1 tbsp oil Salt to taste Oil for deep fry Method Fry fennel seeds. Saute drained and cooked green peas, red chilli powder, coriander powder, turmeric, and dry mango powder. Add remaining ingredients. Aloo matar ki kachori Ingredients 100 gms green peas, boiled and drained. 500 gms potatoes (boiled, peeled and cut in cubes) 1 tsp. garam masala powder 1 tsp. red chilli powder � tsp dhania powder. � tsp turmeric powder � tsp cumin seed 1 tbsp coriander leaves finely chopped � tsp amchur powder 1 tbsp oil Salt to taste Oil for deep fry Method Fry the cumin seeds. Add drained and cooked green peas and potatoes, red chilli powder, coriandeer powder, turmeric, and dry mango powder and fry. Add other ingredients. The writer is an executive chef at Taj Krishna Contributed by: * Indiancuisineandculture Y-Group Category:Indiancuisineandculture